Order of Everstill
The Order of Everstill '''(a.k.a. '''Order of the Knights of Everstill '''or the '''Knights of Everstill) is the order of knights founded during the War against the Iron Horde by Alexander Verdun, Miles Avery, and Kavid Thorson. Since its inception, several Alliance victories have been credited to members of the order. The Order of Everstill maintains a high standard of excellence for all of its members. This excellence is reflected in its membership as many of its members hold positions within Alliance High Command. Over the years, the Order has become one of the Alliance's highest military orders, being the home to not one, not two, but three recipients of the Alliance Legion of Valor, a feat unimaginable when most other knight orders do not have a single recipient, much less two. The Knights of the Order The following passages are recorded within a tome found in the Royal Library that offers brief descriptions and portraits (if available) of all current Knights of the Order of Everstill. These passages are kept as up to date as possible by Royal Historians in order to keep records of the Kingdom's most decorated knight order. Upon the expulsion of a member, or upon a member leaving the Order, their respective page is erased from the book, as if they were never inducted. Lord Alexander Verdun "Sir Alexander Verdun was knighted at the age of twenty by Lord Cathael Adamar. For his willingness to sacrifice familial ties in order to serve the Grand Alliance, he was dubbed the Warmongering. He served valiantly through multiple campaigns such as the Second War, Pandaria Camaign, Draenor Campaign, and Argus Campaign. For his actions in the Draenor Campaign as well as the Argus Campaign against the Burning Legion, he was awarded the Alliance Legion of Valor, twice, naming him as a Hero of the Alliance. He currently holds the rank of Grand Marshal within the Alliance Army." Sir Kavid Thorson "Sir Kavid Thorson was knighted on his twenty-third nameday by Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor. For his bravery and resolution in battle, he was dubbed the Loyal. Prior to his induction to the Order of Everstill, he served as a guardsman in the Capital and he served in campaigns such as the Draenor Campaign and Argus Campaign. For his actions in the Draenor Campaign, he was awarded the Alliance Legion of Valor, naming him as a Hero of the Alliance. He currently holds the rank of Field Marshal within the Alliance Army." Sir Dexter Gates "Sir Dexter Gates, nicknamed Dextros by the soldiers who served with his Uncle Meltros, was knighted at the age of twenty-one by Lord Luther Maxwell of Stormwind. For his expertise and aggressive nature in battle, he was dubbed the Bold. He served valiantly in multiple campaigns such as the Pandaria Campaign and the Draenor Campaign. For the menacing visage of his armor and flaming greatsword, he is often referred to fearfully by both Horde and Alliance forces as the 'Furnace of the Alliance'. He currently holds the rank of Commander within the Alliance Army." Xaljorn Dwal'bjorn "Xaljorn Dwal'bjorn, a Thane in Training of Dun Bjorn from the Magna Modan Clan, served valiantly in our Grand Alliance's attempts at establishing a foothold within the Outlands and marched upon Icecrown Citadel as well as Operation:Landfall. With the invasion of the Iron Horde, the Thane in Training of Dun Bjorn has marched into Draenor in order to aid our Grand Alliance. In recent years, he has also aided a trading caravan of House Verdun's from the fire elementals of the Searing Gorge. For his honor and valor, he is to be recognized as an honorary Knight of the Realm in the name of the House of Verdun as the Stout." Sir Tylralus Volkein "Sir Tylralus, knighted at the age of 22 by his Father, Lord Jarltor Volkein, served valiantly during Operation: Shieldwall, aided the Heroes that defeated Garrosh Hellscream during the Siege of Orgrimmar by maintaining the line behind them, and recently with His Majesty's Vanguard in Draenor. For his outstanding tenacity in pursuing the Holy Light, he was dubbed the Relentless." Sir Korben Rivers "Sir Korben Rivers was knighted at the age of twenty-four by the late Lord Quincy Denholm, a Loyalist supporter of the crown and the Church of the Holy Light. For his battle prowess and his valor in combat, he was dubbed the Wild. He served valiantly during the Gilneas Civil War and the Battle for Tol Barad. He also served in campaigns such as the Pandaria Campaign, Draenor Campign, Argus Campaign, and the Blood War. For his actions in the Blood War, he was awarded the Alliance Legion of Valor, naming him as a Hero of the Alliance. He currently holds the rank of Field Marshal within the Alliance Army." Sir Clarence Cunningham "Sir Clarence Cunningham was knighted at the age of thirty-one by Lord Miles Avery. He was born to a good family in Westfall and spent his youth as a squire yearning to protect his kinsmen as a Knight of the Realm and as such he overcame many obstacles and horrific tragedies that befell him and his family, bringing honor to his name. For his resolution to always speak the truth, he was dubbed the Honest. He served valiantly in multiple campaigns such as the Northrend and Argus Campaigns. It is rumoured that he holds a particularly high position within SI:7; however, those speculations have yet to be proven. He currently holds the rank of Marshal within the Alliance Army." Bloodlord Ni Crimsonsong "Bloodlord Ni Crimsonsong was once a loyal subject of the Sunstrider Dynasty of Quel'Thalas and Champion of the Silver Covenant until his untimely demise at the hands of the Scourge. He represents the Knights of the Ebon Blade and has pledged his support to Vereesa Windrunner and his High Elven brethren, putting his deadly skills to use in serving the Grand Alliance. For his brutish behavior and unyielding spirit, he was dubbed the Dreadnaught. Upon his return to the Alliance, he has served in campaigns such as the Draenor Campaign and Argus Campaign. He currently holds the rank of Field Marshal within the Alliance Army." Lord Jarltor Volkein "Lord Jarltor Volkein inherited his ancestral home of Aldervale at the age of 25, and served loyally under the reign of King Terenas Menethil II. In a heroic act of sacrifice, Volkein gave his life to save his kinsmen during the Scourge invasion of Lordaeron. To this day, the Grand Alliance benefits from Volkein's service and thanks him for beating back its enemies in the Orc Homeworld of Draenor, and on the Broken Isles. For his unwavering devotion to the cause of humanity and his fearlessness in battle, he was dubbed the Stoic." Lady Zaria Triton "Lady Zaria Triton inherited her titles and holdings from the late Lord Martin and Lady Evelynn Triton. She has displayed unparalleled courage and strength in the face of calamity. After serving in the Third War, Northrend campaign, and Lordaeron reclamation efforts, she retired to her home in Arathor. For her noble efforts and unwavering determination, she has been dubbed The Bulwark of Triton." Soulhunter Ui Hellsoul "Soulhunter Ui Hellsoul, Champion of the Illidari and ambassador was a pious Priestess of Elune until the ancient invasion of the Burning Legion at the Well of Eternity. For her unwavering determination in face of insurmountable odds and mystifying presence, she is dubbed the Veiled. Ui has pledged her allegiance to her Kaldorei kin, despite renowned terror for her felborn form, putting her potent demonic skills to purpose in service of the Grand Alliance. Considerable deeds of self-sacrifice on the shattered world of Argus and unparalleled viciousness in the face of Sylvanas’ Horde in Feralas spelled victory for the Alliance and Azeroth collectively, earning her the respect of several ranking peers under the King’s banner." Sir Garion Magnus "Sir Garion Magnus was knighted at the age of twenty-seven by Lord Nathul Furlbrow. For his compassion and offering of aid to the poor and common folk of Westfall, he was dubbed the Kind. He served valiantly in several campaigns such as the Draenor Campaign, the Argus Campaign, and the Blood War. He currently holds the rank of Commander within the Alliance Army." Available Portraits of Members Cruel Verdun.jpg|Grand Marshal Alexander Verdun Kavid Battlefront.jpeg|Field Marshal Kavid Thorson Dextrosbyth.jpg|Commander Dexter Gates Worgen form.png|Field Marshal Korben Rivers 6.2 Talan.JPG|Marshal Clarence Cunningham NiCrimsonson.jpg|Field Marshal Ni Crimsonsong 9_Jarl.png|Sir Jarltor Volkein Ui-Hellsoul.jpg|Soulhunter Ui Hellsoul Unknown 36.png|Commander Garion Magnus Ranks within the Knights of Everstill Order Master Order Master is the title given to the leader of the Knights of Everstill and is only a formality. The Order Master has very little power within the Order itself other than the ability to appoint Council members and induct new knights into the Order. Council For each Order Master, he or she will appoint two or four Council Members, never allowing for there to be an even amount of knights with voting capabilities to serve as his or her advisors to prevent stalemates during decision making. Typically knights that the Order Master may rely on for advice or even knights that have served with the Order Master, those appointed into the Council hold no actual power within the Order other than the ability to induct new knights and aid the Order Master in strategic positions. Because the members of the Order see each other as equals, the title of Council Member is much like the title of Order Master, a formality. Elites Order Members are commonly referred to as "elites" and typically what everyone within the Order is considered to be, having met the steep requirements for acceptance into the Order as well as maintaining a high standard of excellence. Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:RP-PvP Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Stormwind Military Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Diocese of Stormwind Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Order of Everstill